


Tained Love

by wonderlustmisfit33



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Horror, Body Worship, Dark Fantasy, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Hypnosis, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Struggling, Tentacle Sex, erotic dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlustmisfit33/pseuds/wonderlustmisfit33
Summary: I've also been a bit of a sucker for some Jerky for a long time. Taking me back to my heyday's of checking out those spicy Doushinji Mangas before Tumblr went to shit. Last year.





	Tained Love

Kiku had only hours ago went to bed only to wake-up in the early wee hours of seeing it’s still dark out. Glancing at the digital clock next to his futon his still sleepy eyes glazed hard at it reading 3:37 am. Awakening thirsty the Asian Nation gets out of bed to fetch himself a glass of water. It’s chilly inside his house as he wraps himself up in a cotton robe and puts on his slippers. 

The cats are sound asleep his house keeper was still away on vacation not being back for a few more days. Kiku wonder the empty halls alone fighting the urge to go back to sleep before getting his drink. He adventures into the kitchen putting on the lights for a moment he had to shut his eyes as they adjusted to the blinding lighting.

After managing to get his drink the lights are soon off as he heads back to his room. Gingerly walking in his dim surroundings as he made his way back. 

He’s only half way to his room when he notices that a guest room is being occupied by someone. Seeing a unknown silhouette being made out by a few lanterns. kiku isn’t sure if he should even dismiss this as a figment of his imagination. Before he could even make up his mind the silk screen doors began opening up on there own. Kiku begins inching his way into the room worried that his house is being broke into.

He has a mix sense of relief and dread when he notice it’s only Sadik laying in a futon shirtless or fully nude he wouldn’t know. The Mediterranean seems contempt with himself as he leisurely continues smoking on a wooden pipe. Not even making any eye contact in return staring up at the ceiling.

“Sadik? what are you doing in my house at this hour? Surely this must be the work of some mischievous house spirits trying to trick me.”

Kiku noticing the amusement hinted in the other man's presents as he began speaking now looking back shifting his position in the futon to face him. Feeling caught off guard for his sudden intrusion. 

“I hope you don’t mind the sudden intrusion of me being here. I was actually going to let you know in the morning but seeing that your also up at such a late hour yourself. We might as well be on the same page......” 

Kiku isn’t sure what to make of any of this. It must be a dream because how else is everything seem surreal? 

“Why not spend the night together in the same bed? I’ve been wanting to see you for a good while~ “ Sadik suggested gesturing at his bed seductively beckoning the other male who is Kiku before him to come join him.

At first kiku would had liked the idea of it until he realizes what Sadik is trying to do. Being struck by a wave of panic and embarrassment washing over him. He does his best to politely decline the offer trying not to give his confused expression away. 

“I’m sorry but perhaps another time would be-!!” Kiku’s voice is cutted off being distracted by some kind of otherworldly movement happening beneath the sheets. There is something not right about the encounter he’s noticing as he began trying to back up not taking his eyes of Sadik as he tries getting out of the room.

“ Where are you going in such a hurry? “ Sadik asked acting a bit disappointed when he sees his friend not acting like he should be happy to see him. He starts to sit up as the strange movement beneath the sheets started up again. Keeping his sights on the constantly questionable host. 

“ Kiku-chan~ Why aren't you answering me? You wouldn't let just anyone into your home...” Kiku doesn’t want to reply back to the other man question. Sadik can see how close he is to getting out of the bedroom. He was going to have to act now if he didn't want his admire to escape. 

No sooner then the frazzled Nation tries to leave the room he can hear the silk doors behind him suddenly close without warning. He can’t understand how Sadik is getting the door to open or close while he doesn’t see much of what else is happening before them. Kiku barely sees it in time it’s moving too fast to see with the naked eye.

“Please let me leave! I am aware that you are imposter!” He begins to undo his robe to revel a sword being draw as the false Sadik smirks on at this seemingly harmless threat.

“ Hhmm are you sure you want to point that toy of your's at me?” he explains in a smoky yet dangerous voice as Kiku almost loses his concentration watching Sadik rising from the futon beginning to be exposed to the horror that was tuck away just seconds ago. He didn’t had any time to make his response. In a flash the poor guy sees the other male come charging at him as he tosses his pipe carelessly away laughing at his confusion.

Kiku tries like crazy to move around the crowded room of black tentacles as he keeps slashing at any that reaching out to grab him. They move too quickly before he can make contact. Sadik doesn’t even try to capture him enjoying the sport of the other man dancing for his delight.

Sadly Kiku didn’t notice these other tentacles coming from out of nowhere distracting him while these other ones reached out for his sword to disarm him in seconds. 

Sadik patiently awaits reeling Kiku closer to him taking in the sight of horror expressed on the Nation's startled face seeing his fully nude body from the waist down to his tentacles. He Keeps his tentacles from squeezing the life out of the petrified man in his grip making him feeling vulnerable, confused and ashamed at his own disposition.

“ Hello Kiku~” he greets his captive calmly watching Kiku trying again to break the hold around his bonded waist. These tentacles were strong yet were creasing his body gently. He could feel his body responding making him recoil at why it’s betraying him wanting this ungodly act to stop. 

“Why are you doing this!? You aren’t going to do what I think you’re about to right? Please Don't! I Beg Of You!” 

A hand comes out to caress his worried face. As it strokes the side of his right facial cheek lovingly.

"My poor little Kiku~ There is no reason to be so coy. I'm going to take good care you~ " Sadik speaks in an almost trance voice using a amenity to speak threw his captive.

Kiku manages to bite down onto the hand who touched him. Sadik frowns at this shaking it and growling at his wounded hand.

"Feh... It's a shame that you want to play rough but if you insist...~" tanned hands cup beneath his chin making Kiku look deep into those piercing brown eyes staring right into him while the tentacles begin stimulating his groin. squeezing around his surprised scrotum as he moans suddenly gasping for breath. He has his delicate fingers holding onto Sadik as he squirms.

Sadik smiles at him when Kiku tries to look away. He only keeps his grip on him watching the expressions of horror change from shame, to guilt and than to remorse playing out on his mixed face. Forcing himself to not give in yet it seems to be a losing battle

"You look so cute when you sing for me~" Kiku hears it being spoken into one of his ears. He tries to muffle at another moan threatening to escape his mouth as he tries to stop it with his own hands. Sadik wasn't going to allow him to do so. As he took his tentacles to pull back his arms away. He positions to have 

Kiku be closer to his face as the tentacles that were around his waist began to be used to spread those legs a part. Kiku stares on unable to keep Sadik from getting his face between his struggling limbs as he throws his own head back calling to the heavens. Painting.

"Such a pretty voice~" he hears as he only continues to be devoured by his capture's hot greedy mouth. Tasting quite good. He does everything he can to muffle out his moans never had Kiku felt such a strange response experienced by his body.

Kiku's breaths began to become more hot and heavy with each passing moment.

Sadik couldn't get enough of his delicious skin.He keeps going back getting a moan every time he touches Kiku in the ways that pleases him. 

"Ah ~ Sadi why? ~ " he gently places another tentacle to slip past his lips as he feels it moving around in his mouth passionately. He observers him from between his legs watching his prey's expression. 

He’s still struggling with these mixed feelings despite his own body desiring to be taken it’s sending too many signals for his own mind to register properly.

Sadik is amused by Kiku’s confusion worn on his generally shocked expression.He places his hands again along his prey’s body as he does what he can to stop this imposter for kissing him. He does his best to push Sadik back despite his best efforts but they were futile. He’s too strong to hold back.  
  
He felt fragile and fair in Sadik’s presents. Moaning every time he went down further to his abdomen. The tentacles weren’t making it any easier to distract himself as they messaged him and continued to cease his body.   
  
“ D-Dammit...” he pouts getting a laugh at of the other Sadik. He really can't decide if this man even is the same or something else?  
  
“I wouldn’t feel too ashamed of your disposition. Normally I kill anyone who I don’t like.” Sadik explains hinting about what he could be. Kiku tries to ignore everything he’s hearing doing his best to stiffen the excitement. Black ink is squirted onto his skin as Sadik’s hands rubs it along his upper solders. Kiku flinches and gets a little grossed out by why he has ink on himself. The ink is traced along his skin getting goosebumps by the way those hands on dancing around.  
  
“Your the only one that makes me ink~” He cooed. Kiku still couldn’t make sense of his situation unsure as to why he gotten himself to the mess he’s now stuck in.   
  
Kiku shakes his head at this weird compliment. He sees Sadik leaning in to kiss him as he takes his hands to push his captor's face back. Taking his fingers into the sides of Sadik's mouth as he sees him takes his own hand to remove it. Kiku isn't sure if he should even be looking away or not? Sadik doesn't seem upset by the action only rising his brows at him puzzled. After managing to remove the other's hands out of his mouth wonders " Heh. You sure like trying to kill the mood don't you. Kiku-chan?~" Sadik manganese to keep his face still as he kisses passionately to distract Kiku from what he's about to do. He suddenly screams as a tentacle begins around his back entrance and gently slides itself right on in going slowly while Sadik shuts his eyes rocking his hips into Kiku as he feels around for that reclusive male g spot as he finds it. 

Sending his friend into orbit as he hisses out feeling himself being stretched out. He does his best not to start moving his own hips but he can barely hold himself any longer. He feels such betrayal happen at the hands of his own body wondering to himself how he could ever even enjoy something so disgusting?  
  
Yet here he is somehow enjoying a twisted erotic nightmare. Becoming turned on by these unsolicited acts.   
  
“All I even need is only a fraction of your consent and you’re already enjoying yourself.” Sadik muses he gets between Kiku’s legs by having previous tentacles fondle him as he began playing with Kiku’s chest making his nipple perk up by the sensation.   
  
He whimpers out unable to stop either the hands or the tentacles from touching. Kiku finds himself wanting to be taken as he moves his body towards his captor and began leaving a trail of kisses all along the sides of Sadik’s neck.  
  
He allows him to explore his body. Disturbingly fascinated. Sadik is also been getting himself off by his own tentacles done out of sight. Getting himself ready for the ride to begin.   
  
“As you can see my body is quite irresistible~” Sadik announces in a hypnotic notion. He had to keep Kiku somewhat restraint of his free will to break out of his mild trance.   
  
Kiku in an instant reaches out for his hidden groin and holds onto it stroking it in ways he’s never experienced having Sadik’s tentacles stop as he began to leans him more into Kiku holding onto him as he groans out in pleasure.  
  
“Well aren’t you being brave.” Sadik saids doing his best not to sound fazed by the sensation. His own body is now receiving. He squeezes around Kiku’s rear loving making small circles around and beneath his lower butt check. as Kiku moans into his ears playing with his ear lobe with his teeth careful not to chomp down to much.   
  
Sadik’s slides his hands up to hold long Kiku’s hips as he wraps his legs around the other’s muscular frame. It finally goes he glides onto his back still making Kiku wiggle in shear delight. He couldn't himself still he wanted to sent to the moon and he is about to get his wish.   
  
Kiku screams out it echoes around the room their still preoccupied in while Sadik begins thrusting himself more into him feeling so hot.

He watches the other man’s expression caught up in bliss to where there was no way to describe exactly what he is going through.  
  
They move their hips more in sync as Kiku can hear sinister laughter cackle from around them. It doesn’t them long to reach climax Sadik breathes hard trying not to come before Kiku does waiting til he’s well spent first before coming after him seedy him.

The hot and sticky fluids ooze out of his back orifice running down his back legs. He collapses onto Sadik’s panting chest he’s still wearing a wicked smirk.  
  
“Now I have claim your body...mind... and soul~” He hears exhausted. He still has a question that has been drowned in the back of his head. He does his best to fight the urge to close his eyes.  
  
“Wait...you still need to answer a question of mine.” He does his best to make eye contact towards the other man's figure he's laying on top of.  
  
“Oh?” Sadik continues to look on at Kiku who hasn’t dared moved an inch.  
  
“Who are you? You can’t be the same Sadik your not even human...”  
  
Kiku only receives his hair being brushed between Sadik’s fingers softly humming.   
  
“Why won’t you answer me?” Everything started to get hazy when he notices his head is spinning and Sadiks form began to change and twist than became grainy as his form disappears. Before everything went black. 

Kiku bolts up wide awake from his dream It’s already the day time as he began to uncover his naked form. Still tucked beneath the sheets. His jaw drops seeing how hard and wet his own manhood became all for a twisted fantasy he had no control over. 

It didn’t dawn on him til he also noticed something else that caught his eye. Laying opposite of his bed was an erotic novel he had read the night before.  
  
He feels so ashamed that he had dark fantasy of himself being seduce by Sadik like that. And if he ever heard it he would do what he could to make his uncanny desires come true.


End file.
